City of Tears
The enormous capital of Hallownest and heart of the once great Kingdom, now crawling with the husks of foolish noble bugs and guards still devoted to their duties. Water from the massive Blue Lake above continuously leaks down, bathing the City of Tears in permanent rainfall. The City is accessible from the Fungal Wastes by opening the main gate using the City Crest, however, there are several other ways of entering it such as from Ancient Basin after acquiring the Tram Pass. Points of Interest * 1 Mask Shard * 1 Vessel Fragment * 1 Simple Key * 2 Grubs * 2 Whispering Roots: ** Near City Storerooms: 28 Essence ** Near Ancient Basin: 35 Essence * 2 Wanderer's Journals * 2 Hallownest Seals * 9 Geo deposits * 1 Soul Totem Inhabitants Sub-area: Soul Sanctum A research institution where learned bugs worked on harnessing the power of Soul to achieve immortality. The Soul Sanctum contains very powerful enemies such as Soul Twisters and Soul Warrior minibosses, as well as the formidable Soul Master, who guards the spell Desolate Dive which is required to access many areas. It also contains the Spell Twister charm and the Shade Soul upgrade to Vengeful Spirit. Points of Interest * Spell: Desolate Dive (reward from defeating Soul Master) * Spell: Shade Soul (requires Elegant Key) * Charm: Spell Twister * 1 Grub * 1 Hallownest Seal * 1 Chest: * 3 Soul Totems Inhabitants Sub-area: Pleasure House The Pleasure House is a sub Area in the City of Tears that can be opened with a Simple Key. The entrance is located here. When taking the lift, there are 5 floors that it won't stop at. Higher up, there is a Hot Spring and a resting Bench, where Millibelle is found later after she ran away with the deposited Geo. There is a breakable wall beside the resting bench that allows access from the lift to the Resting Grounds. Points of Interest * 1 Wanderer's Journal * 1 Geo deposit (second floor) * 1 Rancid Egg (fourth floor) Inhabitants Sub-area: Watcher's Spire Home of Lurien the Watcher, one of the Dreamers sealing the Black Egg and The Hollow Knight inside. At his side his butler can be found. Lurien must be killed to complete the game, but reaching him is no simple task as the way is barred by his elite guards, the Watcher Knights. Points of Interest * 1 Grub * 1 Hallownest Seal * 1 Geo deposit * 1 Chest: Inhabitants Sub-area: Tower of Love The abode of The Collector, a being of The Abyss who loves capturing creatures in glass jars. Accessible from Kingdom's Edge using the Love Key (acquired from a corpse in the Queen's Gardens). After flipping a switch, it can be exited into King's Station. Defeating the Collector allows the player to rescue 3 Grubs and acquire the Collector's Map, which marks the location of un-rescued Grubs on the map. Points of Interest * 3 Grubs (requires defeating the Collector) * Collector's Map (requires defeating the Collector) Inhabitants Sub-area: King's Station A Stag Station that lies partially in ruins. A flooded Stagway beneath the working station infested with Belflies provides access to the Kingdom's Edge. Points of Interest * 1 Grub * 1 Hallownest Seal * 1 Geo deposit Inhabitants Special Rooms City Storerooms The City Storerooms are where all goods were transported into the City. They consist of two superposed caverns bordering the Fungal Wastes, above the City's entrance from the Pilgrim's Way. Cargo lifts transported goods from the Stag Station above to the storerooms below. This area also connects to the building below the Soul Sanctum and the lift to the Forgotten Crossroads. Gallery Trivia * There is noted to be a divide between the rich and the poor in the City and that divide can be clearly seen between the Memorial to The Hollow Knight and Watcher's Spire. All interiors to the right of the fountain are far more posh as well as containing the members of Hallownest's high society, being the Cowardly Husks, Husk Dandies, Gluttonous Husks, and the Gorgeous Husk. ** The richer side of the City was possibly planned to be a proper sub area as indicated in early maps but now is only known as "Royal_Quarter" in game files. *A sealed door connects the City Storerooms to the Fungal Wastes, above the entrance through the Pilgrim's Way. This is the only access to the City that can never be opened during the game. fr:Cité des Larmes pt:Cidade das Lágrimas pl:Miasto Łez (City of Tears) ru:Город слёз Category:Areas